politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Monroe War on Piracy
This page is not informative. Please add more detail on this page and a infobox. This page will be deleted if the prerequisites are not met within a week. Mr0zon3 (talk) 07:06, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Relation with the Rum War Already made a seperate page for the Mensa War here, but I think the Mensa, SK, Guardian coalition is different enough for it to be considered a seperate conflict. We could merge the pages if not. DisillusionedHerbalist (talk) 05:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I say we merge this page with the rum war and say this was the first spark of tension, since the war went no where Or we could do the rum war, and then make it part of the war on piracy Please sign your stuff so I know who's talking! We could make a collection of piracy wars, give it a category and make an infobox template. That way we could give each conflict its own page whilst having an overall summary. The alliances are declaring for differing reasons, with different starts, and will end with different peace and outcomes. For example, whilst raiding is the overall theme of the CBs, for Mensa and co. a large part is allegations that the political pirates were under orders from Arrgh to attack Guardian. DisillusionedHerbalist (talk) 05:15, January 20, 2016 (UTC) This war was certainly not the "first spark of tension". It's unrelated enough that it should stay in its own article. Kurdanak (talk) 05:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) We did not disband, we renamed ourselves. Again, please make an account and add a signature to your responses. Otherwise, we have no idea who you are. The signature can be done by either clicking the signature button, or by using four tildes. Kurdanak (talk) 23:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Does this really deserve a page / being called an alliance war? Two microalliances declared war on a vastly superior opponent and then immediately surrendered and dissolved. It was a laughingstock, their nations were something like 100-200 score, they didn't make even the tiniest dent in Arrgh's stats. The leader of MDMA posted "Ok I am going to have to take this back now!" literally 12 hours after declaring war, and Monroe didn't last much longer than that. They thought they were going to somehow start a grand coalition against Arrgh, and they've even made edits to different pages saying that this war caused the Rum War, etc, but this is nonsense, this war was utterly irrelevant to P&W history. It's only noteworthy for the comedy value of the war declaration threads. I don't normally contribute to the wiki, but when I first joined the game, I came here to learn about the alliances and their history and the major wars of the game. It was invaluable information. A page like this, the way that it's written, it's inclusion in the category of 'alliance wars', the links to it on other pages like The Rum War and The 'Bored War'? It has no value beyond confusing people and wasting their time. ---Anon W